Meu Paraíso Particular
by G. Fanfiction
Summary: [AU] Com o sucesso de uma rede social, a bela jovem Lily era acompanhada por milhares de pessoas todos os dias através de seus cliques invejáveis. Em semanas de moda, restaurantes da alta gastronomia, exposições de arte... Ou até um ensaio fotográfico no Central Park. Estava prestes a fechar outro patrocínio quando seu pai, o maior fazendeiro da Dakota do Norte, ligou.
1. Antes

_A camionete seguia trepidando no chão batido, avançando um mar de plantações à se perder de vista. Algumas delas tinham muitas cabeças de gado. Nenhum outro veículo. Ou casa. Ou pessoas. Era somente ela, o motorista e a vaga lembrança da vida agitada de Nova York. Era seu inferno particular._

* * *

 **ANTES**

Nada podia esperar. O tempo ditava as regras para alguém como eu. A distância, em segundos, determinava o _over_ do _new_. Tudo é questão de estética, aprovação e deslumbramento. É isso que vende, simples assim.

O típico suor nas mãos era o que mais irritava. A tomada de decisão era crucial, pois, determinava o conteúdo e refletia diretamente na repercussão positiva. Algumas vezes, admito, eu falhava miseravelmente na tarefa. Mas sempre haveria outro dia, outro momento. _Outra foto_.

Mas isso me destruía; um passo em falso poderia arruinar tudo o que eu tinha conquistado até então (e não precisar mais da mesada da Senhora Evans era o prêmio maior). Acompanhar outras garotas desse mundo é inevitável, e por vezes me fazia sentir um lixo humano. Pelo menos até outra postagem de sucesso.

Ninguém acompanha uma _instagrammer_ que não tenha todo dia (até mais vezes por dia), alguma novidade. Uma rotina invejável e impossível, tudo com bastante elegância e eloquência, seguindo o padrão que você escolheu como vitrine para o produto.

Atualmente, com o peito estufado de orgulho, eu ostento um contrato fixo com duas marcas medianas do mercado: uma de maquiagens e outra de roupas de academia. Vez ou outra, surgem convites para _publi_ de marcas realmente conhecidas nacionalmente. O que me faz dar pulos de alegria e ainda rechear a carteira.

Aos 24 anos eu poderia dizer que estava realizada. Terminei há um ano e meio a faculdade de Design (que nunca cheguei a exercer), e na mesma época já engatinhava nessa profissão ainda tão desconhecida e cheia de preconceito, mas com enorme capital de giro.

Claro, tudo começa com A foto. Aquela que você tira despretensiosamente, em um dia que seu cabelo estava de bom humor e o sol estava mais laranja que o normal. Aquela em que os lábios estavam mais rosados e a pele de seda. Aquela que você estava usando o colar de 15 anos da sua avó, de esmeraldas, sem perceber...

E, então, ela sai fora da curva. No primeiro momento você estranha o intervalo mínimo dos _likes._ Depois, se apavora com a quantidade de comentários (até mesmo daquela vizinha que sempre torceu o nariz). Posteriormente, em menos de 24 horas, você encara aquela pacata foto com algumas centenas de curtidas e nem ao menos se reconhece.

Mas, o mais impressionante é de onde elas vem: das pessoas de sempre, daquelas que você achou que nem ao menos te seguiam e de novos seguidores. Sim, novos seguidores.

O resto é história.

E gastos com roupas. Com acessórios. Com sapatos. Com um celular novo. Com a matrícula da droga da academia. Com as comidas nojentas daquela dieta da moda.

Querendo ou não, é um estilo de vida estressante, sempre sentindo-se pressionada em inovar, passar positividade, alegria, disposição e _entretenimento_. As pessoas não querem ver a sua vida como a delas. Elas querem algo que as inspirem e as façam sonhar com um mundo totalmente fora da realidade... E quando elas _acham que podem,_ acabam por comprar aquele relógio da fotografia pela bagatela de quinhentos dólares.

E é exatamente esse o meu dom.

 **N/a** : Olá! Então, ocorreu um surto meu essa madrugada e eu tive que postar para ver se a ideia é tão absurda assim, hehe. Espero que gostem... Até porque a insegurança vem depois de cinco anos sem escrever (eeita!).

Só queria esclarecer o porquê da história se passar nos EUA: maior precisão em escrever sobre a fazenda que vai se passar a maior parte do enredo. A Dakota do Norte é um estado agrícola muito famoso e que possui fazendas de maiores áreas do que no Reino Unido.


	2. Agora

**AGORA**

– Pai? Não estou entendendo o porquê disso. É ridículo! – Exasperei para o telefone, dando voltas em círculos pela sala de estar perfeitamente arrumada. Me encontrava respondendo um e-mail bastante promissor para uma reunião com a marca de maquiagens _Mac_ , que estava selecionando influenciadores de várias plataformas para uma propaganda em massa. Era _genial_. Haveria colaborações e uma festa de lançamento da nova coleção de batons. A oportunidade de uma vida. Eu não estava me aguentando dentro de mim.

Eu havia à meio segundo atrás adicionado um _stories_ misterioso sobre isso.

Já estava imaginando uma transmissão ao vivo mais tarde, depois do banho.

E então, ele telefonou.

– Não é um pedido. Você sabe que uma hora ou outra isso poderia acontecer. – Pude ouvir sua respiração. Sabia que ele não queria estar tendo essa conversa. Ou passando por isso em todo caso. – Você é minha única herdeira e eu simplesmente não posso deixar meus – nossos – negócios nas mãos de um pião qualquer. Se você tem a vida que tem se deve ao monte de mato que você faz questão de menosprezar!

– Mas isso não é justo! Eu estou começando uma carreira aqui, _e não é mais uma das minhas conversas_ , eu realmente estou me empenhando. Já me sustento por dois meses inteirinhos! A minha vida não pode ser simplesmente jogada no lixo porque você é um viciado em corridas de cavalos! E aliás, você tem uma droga de sócio! – Meu corpo inteiro tremia e eu tive que me arrastar para a cadeira mais próxima.

Houve uma pausa. Quando ele falou, foi de cortar o coração.

– Querida, o problema não são os cavalos, você sabe disso. As coisas não vão bem. As últimas safras não têm sidos boas e há muitos roubos na região. E eu não confio em ninguém. Você tem que entender: estou sendo obrigado a me afastar no pior momento possível. Eu preciso da sua ajuda. Sei que não sou o melhor pai do mundo... Como também sabemos que você nunca me deu abertura.

Lágrimas escorreram silenciosamente enquanto eu engolia tudo aquilo. O celular apitava vez ou outra no meio da chamada, denunciando alguma notificação. Fechei os olhos com força.

Papai estava com crises de depressão novamente (além de alguns vícios que ajudam no acumulado de dívidas) e precisava urgentemente de mim à frente dos negócios. _Eu sei_. Tio Alfred não estava mais aqui para segurar as pontas.

– Sua passagem está marcada para daqui dois dias. Black, meu capataz, irá lhe buscar no aeroporto. – Continuou.

Ele realmente não fora um bom pai. Mas... Ele tinha seus créditos.

Eu _devia_ isso. Devia a vida que pude ter a ele. E isso era um saco.

Mas... Era questão de um mês. _Sim_. Um mês é o suficiente.

* * *

Sentia que meus pulmões não estavam trabalhando da maneira correta: o ar mal chegava. O suor das mãos era evidente, mesmo que tentasse esconder no bolso do casaco. E _maldito_ casaco! Era muito grosso e ao mesmo tempo frouxo no meu corpo magro, e, somente era retirado do closet em casos especiais: viagens. Mas essa não era qualquer viagem.

A lembrança da voz dele ao telefone ainda me atormentava. Teoricamente, esse senhor, o senhor Johnson, é meu pai.

– Última chamada para a conexão Nova York/Dakota do Norte. Favor se dirigirem ao salão de embarque. – Uma voz entrecortada vinda das caixas de som do aeroporto pôde-se ouvir ao longe.

– Tenha uma boa viagem – Acenou o taxista quando, apressadamente, dei-lhe o dinheiro.

Em passos largos, adentrei o aeroporto, com duas pesadas malas e a base já dando sinais que não aguentaria muito. _Fique calma Lily!_ Enxuguei a testa com o cachecol.

Respirei fundo e voltei ao ritmo anterior. Parei. Lembrei tarde demais de tirar foto do look. Me amaldiçoei mentalmente.

Já dentro do avião, escorei a cabeça e respirei fundo pela primeira vez no dia.

Tentei inúmeras vezes na noite anterior recordar qual foi a última vez que o vi. Lembrar de algo específico em seu rosto... Algo familiar. Mas não. Meus pais são divorciados desde que me conheço por gente. Parece que sempre morei em Nova York com minha mãe e minha irmã.

Mamãe nunca fez muita questão de falar sobre ele, mas, todo santo mês recebia uma mesada generosa. Além da cobertura em que moramos ser dele. A Senhora Eleonor nunca se sentiu diminuída por viver apenas com o seu dinheiro, pelo contrário: gastava sempre que podia em tudo que via pela frente. Tia Beth disse-me uma vez que ela não era assim antigamente.

Já Petty sempre foi a que mais se aproveitou de tudo isso. Seu pai é um típico homem de Nova Jersey, o _subúrbio_ de Nova York. Nunca chegou a lhe dar presentes ou uma mesada decente, mas, fazia questão de comprar passagens para ela visita-lo nos feriados (o que muitas vezes era ignorado), naquela sua casa colorida demais (até para o Natal), onde morava com a esposa Mary e os gêmeos Jake e Luck _, os pestinhas_. Então, a galinha dos ovos de ouro se tornou meu pai. Ela sempre pôde estudar em ótimas escolas e se vestir como bem entendesse, o que lhe garantiu muita popularidade. Petúnia sempre foi elegante ao contrário de mim.

Não tinha reparado que havia fechado os olhos. Quando os abri, do meu lado, estava sentado um homem loiro e de ombros largos, e, mesmo no inverno, ele parecia bronzeado.

Sorri.

Pensei imediatamente em como seria tê-lo como namorado. Em como as fotos teriam um enquadramento perfeito com a sua presença máscula. A calça estava justa e mesmo com o suéter os músculos estavam lá. Até o tênis harmonizava. _Esse cara sabia das coisas_.

Quando dei por mim, ele já estava falando comigo. Era sempre assim.

Isso lembrava-me Lucius-Dentes-Brancos, meu último namorado.

– ...E você é de onde? – Finalizei tirando uma mexa de cabelo do rosto, com total delicadeza e fazendo questão de mostrar as unhas bem feitas e femininas.

Sempre com um sorriso de canto, ele respondeu:

– Nasci no Havaí. Só estou indo lá para cima visitar meu irmão. Meu lugar é no sol e no mar, sou surfista, sabe? – Seu sorriso aumentou e o meu o acompanhou. _Surfista_. Meu Deus, _preciso tanto_ dele! – Claro que não vivo ainda disso, mas é um começo.

Aceno bobamente, mas, imediatamente tento me recompor.

– Diggory, tenho certeza que o verei em grandes campeonatos na TV. Ou mesmo ao vivo. Estive no Havaí nas férias passadas – Sorri timidamente.

– Seria uma honra – Sussurrou ele perigosamente. Ah. Fazia tempo que eu não flertava. Estávamos quase no Aeroporto Internacional de Minot e não tínhamos parado um segundo a conversa. Poderia dizer que já havia esquecido essa sensação. Uma pena não estarmos indo para o mesmo lugar. Ele seria uma ótima distração, e, igualmente faz tempo que não fico na presença de um homem: nesse momento tudo é (ou era) a minha carreira.

 _Mas ele é totalmente meu tipo de cara_. Eu sei disso. Meu padrão é esse.

* * *

 **N/a:** Muito obrigada anagds, , Daphne Dashwood, nathpads por confiarem na história! Beijosss


	3. Instante

N/a: Depois de um hiatus, voltei! Agradeço quem está acompanhando e comentou... Não irei responder dessa vez, pois já faz um tempo, né? Mas prometo não largar mais! Beijãoo

.

.

.

Minha conexão para o Aeroporto Municipal de Bismark já estava aterrissando. Eu estava inquieta, minhas mãos suando novamente. A rede no celular mal pegava. E isso me matava. No visor estava escrito: Não atualizado há 43 minutos.

F5. _F5_.

E nada.

Eu sabia que isso poderia acontecer. Com toda certeza. Mas eu realmente não estava preparada.

Meu último Stories era do menu da classe executiva do voo anterior: _foie gras ao molho de maracujá com batatas rosti_. E eu não consegui acompanhar devidamente a postagem. Terei de trocar a operadora urgentemente.

Tentei respirar fundo. Pelo jeito as aulas experimentais de yoga não serviram para nada. As pessoas já estavam saindo do avião. Consegui me arrastar para fora, indo em direção a multidão à espera das bagagens. A bota estava machucando, ela era usada para passeios curtos; tinha pequenos pontos de luz espalhados em sua superfície negra e custou dois meses do cartão de crédito. Xinguei baixo, sentindo um calo se formar. Não demorou muito para que eu localizasse as minhas malas (que eram de um bronze metalizado, coleção desse ano da _Dior_ ) e me locomover para o saguão de espera, torcendo para que o empregado não tenha se atrasado.

Aquele aeroporto, por ser municipal, fazia pouquíssimas conexões ao contrário do de Minot. E fedia. Não saberia identificar exatamente, mas, com toda certeza era uma mistura de mato, suor, cavalos... Tudo o que eu não gostava em um único lugar.

As pessoas eram um show à parte. Parecia que a qualquer momento um rodeio seria instalado na minha frente: botas de couro de gosto duvidoso (escama de cobra, sério?), camisas polo, calças justas, um mar de chapéus e bonés de firma... Homens e mulheres agiam como se estivessem nos tempos de faroeste e isso era terrivelmente frustrante. Observei, com assombro, um senhor passar com um canivete e uma pistola presos ao cinto, bem perto de onde estava. Meu coração falhou um segundo.

Ao meu lado, um casal esperava quem quer que fosse. Ela estava com uma trança única em seu cabelo grande, com uma camisa social por dentro da calça de cós alto, de lavagem estranha e um cinto com uma enorme fivela. Seu parceiro não estava muito diferente.

Cambaleando com as malas – aonde tinha carrinhos nesse aeroporto só Deus saberia dizer – e o casaco e o cachecol pendurados em um dos braços, devido ao calor inexplicável daquela cidade essa manhã, rumei para fora, com a esperança de encontrar um carro à minha espera.

De fato, uma _BMW_ prata estava estacionada na frente do grande prédio. Havia também algumas outras camionetes e carros populares um pouco mais para frente e um taxista agitado atrás. Suspirei de alívio, chegando mais perto. Dentro do veículo estava um senhor de meia idade, careca e rechonchudo, – vestido de _chofer_ —, falando ao celular de forma distraída.

Ao invés de ir me procurar. Idiota.

Larguei as malas no meio fio.

Bati no vidro.

Ele não ouviu.

Bati novamente, dessa vez com um pouco mais de força.

Ele continuou ao telefone.

Senti meu rosto esquentar e as mãos tremerem.

Esmurrei o vidro. Minha paciência tinha ido embora com esse velhote.

O homem virou-se com uma cara péssima, abrindo a janela do carro de forma brusca, largando o celular de qualquer jeito no banco do carona.

— Escute aqui...

— Escute você, oras! Tire essa bunda mole da poltrona e vá levar minhas malas para o bagageiro! – Disse com um tom à mais na voz. Espumando de raiva, tentei abrir a porta. – Raios! Abra essa droga!

Notei, tarde demais, o _chofer_ fechar os vidros e saltar do carro. Fora questão de segundos.

— Que acha que está fazendo? Esse carro é propriedade privada! Vou chamar o cherife se não ir embora! – Finalizou, com a respiração entrecortada.

— Ora seu...

— Ei! Madame! Sua carruagem chegou apenas agora! – Uma voz, atrás de mim, gritou.

Girei os calcanhares a tempo de ver o homem do chamado fechar a porta do veículo e vir em minha direção com um sorriso gigantemente feroz. Nesse momento, o velho da _BMW_ já havia entrado no carro novamente.

Vinha lentamente, com as mãos nos bolsos surrados. O cabelo comprido ia aos olhos, mas ele não parecia se importar. Sua bota de borracha rangia contra a calçada.

— Sou Black. Sirius Black. Capataz da fazenda Evans. – Ele estendeu a mão suja de graxa. A olhei por meio segundo e voltei meu olhar ao dele.

— Bom? E o que está esperando? As malas! – Estrangulei no meio da fala. A pressão sob minha cabeça estava no limite. Precisaria de no mínimo três analgésicos antes de dormir.

Com as sobrancelhas franzidas com o meu pequeno show, imediatamente o homem, – na verdade rapaz, poderia facilmente ter minha idade – agarrou as pesadas malas agilmente e rumou para onde o vi instantes antes.

Olhando mais atentamente para tudo, foi que percebi o veículo que ele estava levando minhas coisas. Era uma grande velharia vermelha que não sabia como diabos não estava no ferro-velho há pelo menos trinta anos. Um fantasma de caminhonete.

Estava transtornada demais para perceber a tempo que, Black acabara de jogar as malas como dois sacos de batatas na carroceria.

Minha mente voou para a paleta de maquiagem nova da _Naked_ e o perfume da minha vida, o _Chanel N5_. Sufoquei um grito.

— O que... Que pensa que está fazendo?

— Se não se importar, madame, vamos em alguns lugares antes de te largar na sede. – Disse, ignorando minha pergunta e subindo naquela geringonça.

O segui a contra gosto – precisando bater três vezes a porta enferrujada. A crosta de sujeira parecia ser maior dentro do veículo. O painel de controle estava escondido com uma camada generosa de poeira. Recusei-me a observar devidamente o estado do banco que sentei.

Olhei pelo espelho retrovisor (o pouco que permitia-se ver) e me deparei com uma mulher abatida, sem brilho, gigantes olheiras arroxeadas, rímel borrado e precisando com urgência de uma escova de cabelos – e de dentes. Virei o rosto.

Aproveitei para tirar as botas, com um pouco de dificuldade, e ver o estrago que fizeram. Além dos três grandes machucados, meus pés ostentavam uma aparência desleixada a muito tempo não vista por mim, com o esmalte lascado na maioria das unhas e inchaço nos tornozelos.

Eu apenas poderia depositar a culpa no estresse. Já havia feito viagens muito mais longas que esta e saíra ilesa.

Passei longos minutos encarando essa cena de horror, tentando apertar a bolha do pé direito, sem sucesso. Até Black, ogramente, me tirar dos meus devaneios jogando um par de chinelos no meu colo.

Estava prestes a protestar, mas sufoquei as palavras antes que saíssem. Não poderia voltar a colocar aquelas botas malditas, afinal.

Era um chinelo comum de tira, preto e feio. E com o dobro da minha numeração. O calcei a contra gosto e resmunguei baixinho um obrigada, que foi recebido com um mínimo aceno. Não olhei mais para baixo.

Estávamos andando há pelos menos quinze minutos, o aeroporto era um pouco afastado do centro, e eu já havia reiniciado o celular várias vezes na esperança de um sinal. As mãos suavam como sempre.

Tentei me distrair. Olhei de relance para o tal Black. Cabelos um pouco mais compridos que o normal, muito escuros, igual seus olhos. A pele parecia ser clara, mas estava imundo. Parecera também possuir um corpo atlético – devia pegar bastante no pesado na fazenda. Poderia ser um cara bonito, se não fosse toda a camada caipira em que era moldado. O boné laranja com um galo na frente estava me dando nos nervos desde o começo.

— Não havia um carro com mais presença para me buscar? – Perguntei com cuidado, escolhendo as palavras, na tentativa de tirar o silêncio instalado. Aquele homem me dava calafrios. Principalmente quando sorria, como agora.

— Qual é! Mais presença que um _Apache 58_? – Riu - ou gruniu - divertido.

— Certo... E para aonde estamos indo?

— Estamos precisando de mais adubo para a horta doméstica. Ah, e vacinas para o gado. Mas coisa rápida. Se importa? – Apontou para o rádio.

— Hm. Não.

E assim, ao som de Creedence – que na verdade não era tão péssimo, cruzamos a cidade.

Uma pessoa recentemente aposentada e com uma penca de filhos e netos, gostaria com facilidade de morar aqui. Havia uma única rua principal aonde o comércio era instalado. Uma padaria. Um mini mercado. Uma fruteira. Uma loja de materiais de construção... Uma veterinária. Paramos nela.

Ela era razoavelmente grande, e havia para venda todo tipo de coisas: botinas, rações, remédios, codornas vivas em gaiolas... O letreiro da fachada estava um pouco gasto pelo tempo, mas podia-se ler: _Veterinária Potter - Soluções para o Campo_

Entre ficar naquele dinossauro vermelho sem ar condicionado e entrar em um estabelecimento que cheirava a titica de galinha...

Escolhi a segunda opção.


End file.
